


Pet

by chicago_ruth



Series: For Science [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur still doesn't quite understand how he went from being head scientist on his ship to being less than human on an alien planet, but at this point, it may not matter. (NON/DUBCON is between A/M, read at your own discretion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [einahpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einahpets/gifts).



> This is a present for my beloved einahpets, who constantly nagged me for a sequel. :P I slaved away until the late hours of the night writing this for you! (And then I posted it before I did a proper check; please forgive typos and strange sentences, I'll fix them later.)
> 
> Please, heed the warnings! This story exists purely for the kink; don't expect a happy ending.

Arthur still doesn't quite know how it happened, how a simple specimen collection ended up with him gagged and strapped to the observation table. He's even more confused as to how the specimen, the alien, not only broke the female specimen out, but also commandeered the ship.

What he does know is that he's been gagged and bound and naked almost the entire time, and the only moments the gag is removed is to feed him. He counts himself lucky, at that, because there are intravenous feeding machines locked in one of the lab cabinets, and if the situation were reversed, he probably would have kept the damned specimen completely unmoving for the duration of the trip.

Arthur hopes that Gwen and Lance are okay, and that his father isn't being treated harshly, but he somehow doubts it. When the female comes by, she cusses loudly at him and spits her hate, and Arthur knows, he just knows, that Uther did something unthinkable to her. Uther takes his anger about Igraine's death out on the specimens they collect, and this female was no exception.

Maybe the female and the male are siblings. They look similar, both with dark hair and intense eyes and pale skin. But when he sees them interacting, they appear far closer than siblings should be. His hazy mind reminds him about cultural differences, and how what might be inappropriate to him could be completely fine to them, but it doesn't help.

He feels it when the ship lands, and then the specimen attaches a shock collar around Arthur's neck.

"This is an interesting device," the alien says, and his eyes do that _fascinating_ thing of changing colors and electricity flashes down Arthur's spine, causing him to cry out. Arthur tries to focus on the mystery, on the whys of the alien's ability to control objects without even touching a remote, but it's hard to do when his mind is trying to claw free from his body just to escape the pain.

If he weren't wearing the gag, maybe Arthur would have tried to reason with the alien. Maybe he would have shouted his rage. Maybe he would have begged. He consoles himself with the fact that none of these are an option. The only thing he can do is let the drool slowly trickle out of the corner of his mouth, and flinch when the alien wipes it away.

The alien unties Arthur's arms and legs, and Arthur forces himself to try to punch him, just so he can tell himself that he tried. Of course it doesn't work, because the collar around his neck goes off again and he is left writhing on the floor, but it's enough. He tried, he tried, he tried. 

"No, none of that. We wouldn't want to have to put you down like we did your sire, now would we? Violent animals that pose a danger to society don't get to live."

That gets another pained gasp out of Arthur, and he surprises himself with the sudden blurriness in his eyes. He hopes the alien is lying, because no matter how terrible Uther was, he was still Arthur's father, and Arthur loves him. Loved him.

Somehow Arthur finds himself being corralled out of the ship along with Guinevere and Lancelot, onto the planet that his crew had stolen these two specimens from. He barely registers the landscape, just knows that after a while his bare feet are broken and bleeding from walking across harsh terrain. Rocks and roots and branches dig into the soles of his feet, but what does it matter at this point. Gwen and Lance look to be in similar pain, and none of them can look each other in the eye.

Just when he thinks he can't walk any further, when the tears and the drool have dried on his face, the female says a word in her foreign language and the trees part for them. Arthur almost wants to laugh when he sees the elaborate city that appears for them, because none of their scanners had shown any signs of life at all. That's why they thought it was safe to steal a creature or two.

The two aliens lead them down a street, with a crowd of murmurs following them. It's another blur of bloody step after bloody step, and if not for that damn collar shocking him, Arthur thinks he would have collapsed by now. He wants to lie down and never wake up again, but it doesn't appear to be an option.

They arrive at a domicile of some sort, built into a tree. Here the male and the female part ways, leaning in close and whispering something to each other. The female takes Gwen and Lance; the male drags Arthur behind him.

Arthur gets shoved into a room and with a few words from the alien, cold water pours over him. He cries out again, but the shout is muffled on the gag. His jaw aches, and he hopes he gets food soon just so he can give his jaw a rest.

The alien grabs a sponge and starts lathering soap over Arthur's body. Arthur wants to fight back, but he is too tired. He sways into all the touches, and only when the alien taps against Arthur's leg to make him lift it up, only then does he start keening, because of the pain of putting all of his weight on a single leg. It doesn't stop the alien from scrubbing the bottom of first the one foot, and then the other. By the time it is done, Arthur's vision is swimming in front of his eyes.

It's another few steps until Arthur is put into a small cot placed against a much larger bed. It feels heavenly after having been strapped to the observation table for so long, and he groans in relief to finally be off his feet.

The alien takes hold of his leg, and for a moment Arthur tenses, fearing more pain. Instead, the alien begins rubbing something cool into the feet. "You'll have to get used to this. Pets don't get to wear shoes. But you're lucky I was the one who picked you, and not Morgana. She'd not be so kind."

_Morgana_. That must be the other alien, Arthur thinks. He wonders if this means that Gwen and Lance are worse off than him, but what does it matter at this point.

He drifts off, resigned to the fact that life can't get any worse than it is.

\--

He's wrong, of course. Life gets worse.

Arthur isn't a prisoner, not really. He is a _pet_. He thinks he understands now how all those other specimens he and his crew sold must have felt.

"Sit!" the alien -- _Merlin_ , everybody calls him _Merlin_ \-- says, and Arthur is forced down onto his haunches, either through his own will or through the shock collar. Arthur has quickly gotten to prefer going down voluntarily.

"Roll over!" Merlin commands, and Arthur gets onto his back and hates, hates how his body reacts when Merlin starts petting his belly. It's humiliating how such a simple touch causes his cock to swell. Doesn't matter that it's a perfectly natural response, that his body is simply starved for any form of positive stimulus. Arthur knows the science behind it and wishes Merlin would just kill him already.

Merlin makes him eat from a food bowl on the floor, like a dog, with his ass waving in the air. And Merlin strokes him the entire time he eats, saying "good boy" and "that's it," all of it making Arthur love and dread feeding time.

Sometimes Merlin has Arthur lay his head in Merlin's lap, and then Merlin will read from his datapad and stroke Arthur's hair, and that's almost relaxing. He wants to hate Merlin, but he almost doesn't blame the alien for this strange turn of events. He isn't particularly cruel either, only uses the shock collar when Arthur has been disobeying. Arthur doesn't do much of that lately.

"If you promise not to say a word, I'll remove the gag," Merlin says one night. Arthur nods, and it's such a relief when the gag comes out that he moans and presses a kiss to Merlin's foot. That seems to please Merlin, because Merlin scratches behind his ears. Arthur leans into the touch, and soon Merlin is scratching beneath his chin, and Arthur rolls onto his back, almost automatically, so that Merlin has better access to his stomach.

Maybe Merlin is doing something with his eyes and his words, to make it feel so good. Maybe it's more than Arthur's body betraying him. Arthur wants to believe that, sometimes, but what's the difference? Either way, Arthur is weak. 

"Oh, look at you. Such an animal, succumbing to your baser instincts. I'm sure you would rut against my leg if I would let you."

Arthur can't stop himself from groaning, from letting a small "yes" escape his lips. Immediately the collar shocks him. It makes his erection falter, for which he is grateful, but then Merlin gets up and sits on the bed. He extends a leg forward. 

"Well? Go on then. Hump my leg."

Merlin's eyes are dangerous enough without that slight crease between them, so Arthur quickly scrambles to obey. 

The first bit of friction is horrible in how good it feels. Arthur moans and presses his mouth against Merlin's clothed knee. Merlin threads his fingers through Arthur's hair and urges him on.

Arthur thinks his entire body must be flame red with how ashamed he is, but he can't get himself to stop. Tears are leaking from the corners of his eyes, and he continues to rub against Merlin's leg, and he thinks he can hear Uther's voice telling him how pathetic he is, what a disgrace he is, how Igraine's sacrifice was in vain, but what does it matter when Merlin is scratching his ear and telling him to keep going, that's a good boy.

His come splatters against Merlin's boot and Arthur sags forward, sobbing and hiccupping. Merlin pulls him up and gathers him into his lap, telling him that he's a good pet, and that Merlin will take care of him, and Arthur thinks that with every platitude another piece of him slips away.

\--

Arthur loses track of time. He follows Merlin around the strange town, completely naked, and nobody even glances at him. The collar is comfortable against his throat, a nice reminder that he doesn't need to try to escape, because he can't. His voice doesn't seem to work properly anymore, but he doesn't need to speak anyway. Eating from the floor means he doesn't have to worry about manners.

Sometimes he sees Gwen and Lance, and he hears Merlin and Morgana discuss about breeding programs and he starts to panic a bit again, until he reminds himself that it doesn't matter what _he_ wants: if Merlin wants it, then it's okay.

Life is so simple now.

One day, a stranger comes to Merlin's house. He introduces himself as Leon, commander of an interspace alliance ship, and that he is looking for a missing scientific vessel.

Merlin shrugs and says, "It's just me and my pet here."

Arthur smiles, because that sounds right. He's not human, he's just a pet.

He's so glad that Merlin found him.


End file.
